1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Tape Carrier Package (hereinafter referred to as a “TCP”) on a reel, and a plasma display device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TCP reel, and a plasma display device using the same in which at least one punch inducing portion is formed on the TCP to enable accurate punching of the TCP; a TCP on a reel that may reduce or prevent, misalignment of a connector and the TCP when employing the TCP; and a TCP including a positioning section that enables confirmation of proper coupling of the TCP with a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display devices are devices that display images through a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) (hereinafter referred to as a “panel”) using plasma generated by gas discharge.
Typically, a plurality of discharge cells are defined within the panel by barrier ribs. Electrodes that correspond to the discharge cells and generate gas discharge are provided within the panel. The electrodes extend beyond the panel as electrode terminals. The electrode terminals are connected to terminals of a Flexible Printed Circuit (hereinafter referred to as “FPC”) that is connected to a Printed circuit Board Assembly (PBA).
Therefore, the electrodes are electrically connected to the PBA via the electrode terminals and the FPC.
The FPC may have one terminal connected to the PBA by a connector and the other terminal connected to the respective electrode terminal of the panel by, for example, thermal compression.
Driver integrated circuits (driver ICs) are generally placed between driving elements mounted in the PBA and the electrodes of the panel. The driver ICs transfer a driving voltage, a video signal, and the like, which are received from the driving elements, to the electrodes of the panel. The driver ICs are applied to a plasma display device in package form and can be classified into COF (Chip On Film), COB (Chip On Board), and TCP (Tape Carrier Package) depending on a packaging method.
TCPs may be used to package semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) such as driver ICs by utilizing a tape carrier on a reel that packages semiconductor devices. The tape carrier generally has a three-layered structure in which a copper foil is adhered to a polyimide film by an adhesive.
A circuit is formed in the copper foil through several steps of tape manufacturing processes.
The TCPs are generally consecutively connected on a reel. TCP manufacturers supply such reels to plasma display module manufacturers.
The module manufacturer slices the TCPs into pieces by punching out individual units using a TCP puncher.
In a plasma display device, a TCP generally has an input terminal connected to the PBA by a connector and an output terminal connected to the electrode terminal of the panel through thermal compression.
Through the above construction, the TCP electrically connects the PBA and the electrodes of the panel, and transfers a driving voltage and a video signal of the PBA to the panel.
In the case of a TCP supplied in reel form as described above, the TCP input terminal may become irregular or defective if, for example, there is gap between a TCP puncher and a respective unit. When punching is carried out in such conditions, the TCP may not properly align with a connector of a PBA and a short circuit or open circuit may result.
In known devices, it may be difficult to confirm whether the input terminal is properly connected to the respective connector. In particular, it may be difficult for the naked eye to confirm whether the input terminal has been accurately inserted into the connector when the TCP input terminal is inserted into the connector.
The information disclosed above in this Background section is only provided to aid in understanding of one or more aspects of the present invention described in detail below.